The present invention relates to apparatus for recording data on documents at a rapid effective rate.
A need exists for recording apparatus capable of high-speed recording of indicia on large numbers of documents. One example of such a requirement may be found in the banking industry, in check encoding operations, which form a part of a complex processing operation which must be performed in transporting the checks, or the essential information contained on them, from one location to another. Due to the large numbers of checks which are in daily circulation in the modern business world, speed is important in the encoding of such checks to provide data such as identification or amount, for example, thereon.